Peace Offering
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP, drabble. 1st OLIVE/PEEVES! Just when Olive Hornby thought she'd run out of friends... Mention if used, thx.


**Peace Offering**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy!

- ^-^3

Olive Hornby chewed her food slowly as she tried her hardest to tune out the whispers. She knew better than they did what she had done. She knew better than anyone else the words that she had said to Myrtle—

And she knew better than everyone else what Myrtle's body had looked like, frozen and disgusting and _looking like a harbinger of death_—

Olive shook herself and focused on eating, though her appetite had left upon the memory of finding Myrtle's body. It was one thing, teasing Myrtle. But to have been the reason Myrtle had gone into that very bathroom that had led to her death…

The Slytherin shivered and pushed her plate away from her. She couldn't eat anymore. She stood and exited the Great Hall, yet the whispers seemed to get louder and louder. Olive walked faster, but the noise grew.

"Leave me alone!" she called over her shoulder—but when she turned to look, she saw that no one was there.

A chill ran down her spine. If no one was there, then…

"Oh, no…"

"Hello, Olive," Myrtle announced at her ear.

Olive swatted behind her, her teeth gritted. "Get away from me! Leave me alone! It's not my fault that you're dead!"

The look Myrtle gave her was scathing, and Olive was humbled, because she felt that she _was_ the reason Myrtle was gone… Myrtle opened her mouth with a glare and gave a horrible shriek that echoed off the walls. She could do that now; she was a ghost.

Olive covered her eyes and winced as she ran away from Myrtle. She wasn't sure where she should hide, considering Myrtle could follow her anywhere. If Myrtle wanted Olive to be remorseful—well, the ghost had her bloody wish. Olive had never meant to do anything but tease the girl, and she regretted even that now. So would the haunting, the shrieking, the scaring stop?

_Would it ever stop?_

Myrtle followed her at a lazy pace, so Olive sped up and ran up a staircase, disheartened when she saw a padlocked door. Sweet Salazar, in all her seven years at Hogwarts, she still didn't know every nook and cranny of the castle. She didn't know where she was, so she turned and saw another staircase, and the witch ran up it with all her might.

She ended up in an empty corridor, and Olive took the chance to catch her breath. But she looked up at the ceiling as she heard an odd noise, like that of clinking.

"Ooh, who do we have here…?" trilled Peeves.

Olive groaned. Great, just what she needed—a ruddy poltergeist. She kept quiet, hoping that he'd leave without any bait.

"Rude girlie, rude girlie," he chanted as he floated down and hovered around her. The clinking noise stopped as he observed her. "A slithery Slytherin all the way up here? And not even chitty-chatting with poor Peevesy…"

Judging by the glint in his eye, Olive presumed that if she didn't act fast, Peeves was going to turn her over to Myrtle or at least lead the ghost to her. "Sorry, so sorry, Peeves. I, uh… I was…taking a walk…"

"Yes…?" He dragged out the word and waggled his eyebrows.

"I was taking a walk to…er…" Olive bit her lip. She couldn't think this quickly on her feet.

Peeves inhaled as though he was going to called for someone. But he didn't. "I think you're lying~!" he said in a singsong voice.

"Please, Peeves, don't raise your voice!" But as soon as the words had left her mouth, the witch knew she'd said the wrong thing. Asking Peeves to do anything was the worst thing, because he was likely to lord it over the person or do the exact opposite.

He inhaled again and watched her blanch—and he only softly chuckled. "Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here…? Peeves could do with some company every now and then…"

Olive pushed aside her fright for a second and considered his words. Was he…_propositioning_ her? "Peeves…," she warned.

"Ah, ah, ah," the poltergeist interrupted. "Be right back~!"

Before Olive could protest, Peeves disappeared through the floor. She listened and heard a rather large clang downstairs, and then the castle echoed with hoots, hollers, and screams. There was even snarling, and Olive thought she heard things only an Auror might say come out of Myrtle's mouth.

Peeves returned, looking plenty satisfied with himself. "Silly ghostie girl, thinking she can control Peeves-y! Only the baron scares me!" He eyed Olive. "No thanks, Olive tree?"

Olive crimsoned at the out-of-place endearment which she didn't know if it thrilled or terrified her. Maybe being Peeves' friend had its perks…?

Peeves cackled at the priceless look on her face.

Oh, who was Olive kidding? Ghosts and the like would be the ruin of her.

- ^-^3

**XD I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I like how it turned it out. I also have some vague ideas for what to do for them next… Haha, Peeves has plenty of time to torment Olive, doesn't he? In his own way, of course; he wouldn't be nasty like Myrtle.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
